Friends
by SasukePrismaColor
Summary: -Hiatus. Undergoing revisions-
1. Shopping and Love Letters

Friends

Summary: Even with the impossible college assignments and constant issues with love, Asuna knew these girls were her friends forever. "Hinata got a love letter." "…Huh?"

Maturity: Kissing, dating, marriage, all that goody-good stuff~

Fantasy: None

Pairing: SasuAsu, DaiSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: Sasuke has his Road to Ninja personality, because I want him to. Everyone else is pretty much the same as usual.

Note 2: YAY NEW FANFIC. 3 At the moment, it has 70 chapters planned. Expect me to change that. (not that I'm going to say every time I change it)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Shopping and Love Letters**

Asuna knew that day, when she was throwing on her green dress with the daisies and matching black, daisy accented shoes, it was going to be a good day. She'd had a nice sleep the night before, and was ready to tackle whatever was thrown at her.

Two months until her first year of college started at the prestigious Konoha University, where she would be bunking with her three best friends and attending on a full ride basketball scholarship.

Today, also, was the day would _finally_ be allowed to run through the mall with the thousand dollars her dad had promised she would get for straight As in her last year of high school. The same deal had been made with all three of her brothers, who were now at the ages of twenty-three, twelve, and six as she was eighteen.

_One thousand dollars to spend on whatever I want! Clothes, shoes, a new phone, stuff for the dorm!_

Asuna giggled to herself as she walked up the steps to Sakura Haruno's house, humming slightly as she rang the doorbell. She rocked back and forth on her heels for a moment, until the door opened, revealing her dear friend's mother.

"Oh, Asuna."

"Good morning, Mebuki-san! Is Sakura ready to go?"

Mebuki nodded. "Yes, she is. I'll tell her you're here and then you can get on with your day, all right?"

"Thank you!" Asuna gave a smile as Mebuki turned back into the house and closed the door. She then sighed.

_Mebuki-san scares me…_

* * *

"My phone case is so old… I want to get a new one."

"…Hey, I bought you that case for your birthday!"

Asuna blinked, looking to Sakura before looking back to the phone cases. "Oh, I forgot… but, Sakura, it really is old. Yours is too."

Sakura sighed, nodding and looking at the cases as well. She had bought her phone case the same day she had bought Asuna's; mostly for the fact that the stone was having a two-for-one sale and she thought Asuna would like them to match.

But that was five years ago when the girls' first got their iPhones. Now that they had the newest model, they needed new cases.

"I want that one." Asuna pointed to a very specific one, and Sakura laughed a bit. "What?"

"It fits you."

The case had the simple design of an old GameBoy system. Anyone that knew Asuna knew that in her free time she would pull out her brother's old GameBoy and play the original Pokémon Red and Blue games and play through them.

"You should get it. It's cheap, and my cousin has the blue one. He said it fits his phone perfectly."

Asuna nodded, before pulling one of the electric green ones off the stand.

"Sakura, _look._ They have a pink one, get it."

Sakura barely had time to react before Asuna shoved the case with a pink iPhone over into her hands. While Asuna was the video gamer, Sakura was the studier. The majority of her free time in high school was taken up by studying over everything, especially science.

"Asuna, I don't want this one."

Asuna let out a huff, before taking the phone case back and putting it on the stand again.

"I want this one." Sakura pulled a different one off the stand. It was a light pink with a leather feel to it, and looked like a very small planner. The outer side was black with pink polka dots.

Asuna looked at it, before shrugging and walking away. "It fits you!"

"…What's that supposed to mean!?"

* * *

"Oh, I forgot to tell you?"

"Hmm?"

"Hinata got a love letter."

"…Huh?"

Sakura giggled slightly as she nodded. Asuna hadn't been around to find out the day it happened, because her father insisted on taking his family on a trip to Kyoto to celebrate Asuna's graduate.

"Yup. She has a secret admirer."

Asuna's eyes grew wide and then she smiled. "Well, what did it say?!"

"He wants her to meet him on the track field when we get there in three weeks."

"I love it. It's going to be cute."

"We're going with her."

"Of course."

Asuna was sure that Hinata knew all three of them were going with her to find out who this mystery boy was. Hinata was, most likely, very nervous, as no one had ever, as far as she knew, had a crush on her. If they did, however, they never had the guts to do anything about it.

"Well," Asuna sighed the second she and Sakura walked out of the store with their new phone cases in hand. "Probably time for me to get home. Shinsuke and Souta want me to play a game of basketball with them in the driveway."

"Aw. I wish I had siblings."

"Pfft, no you don't."

"…Yeah, you're right, I don't."

Both girls laughed for a minute, before Sakura started again.

"I forgot to tell you. Ino wants us to have a sleepover with her and Hinata at her house next Thursday."

"Oh, that's fine. I don't have anything planned."

"She wants us there at seven. …I think."

Asuna giggled. "Well, I'll show up at 6:30 and help her with anything she needs. I'll see you Sunday."

"Yeah, you too."

Both girls went their separate ways, Sakura intending to sleep since she had been up since five, and Asuna intending to get herself warmed up to play against her younger brothers.

* * *

"Now, listen. First one to ten points wins. That person will then play against Souta. Got in, Shinsuke?"

The twelve-year-old boy nodded his head as Asuna started up their game, with Souta watching.

Asuna would never admit it to them, but she was going to miss their weekly games, as the two got ready to take on basketball in their own schools. She knew it wouldn't hurt Daisuke's feelings if neither of them did football, because he hated the sport. He only kept playing because he was good at it and he got a scholarship for it.

"Shinsuke, that's cheating!"

Asuna laughed a bit as she watched Souta reprimand Shinsuke for travelling when she wasn't looking.

_I'm really going to miss this…_

**END CHAPTER 1**


	2. Sleepovers are Always a Good Idea

Summary: Asuna wondered why they were having a sleepover so close to leaving, but didn't question it after a bit. "Daisuke's going to meet us on campus, right?" "Yup." "Oooh, lovey dovey stuff is coming up." "Ino!"

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sleepovers are Always a Good Idea**

The next Thursday, Asuna found herself at Ino's home, wondering if she even actually wanted to be a sleepover, when they had just a few more days before they were to be at the university.

Honestly, they should be spending time with their families, not at a sleepover, especially when they were going to be in the same dorm room for the next nine months, not including breaks.

The big problem Asuna had right now was the idea that Ino had. As Asuna was the last one in their group to be single, unless things did not work out with Hinata's mystery man and the love letter, Ino thought it would be a great idea for them to go through their Facebook accounts to see if they could find a suitable match for Asuna. It didn't make her mad or even a little upset.

Irritated, but not upset.

"Asuna, how about this guy?! He was in my Algebra II class two years ago." Ino gave a smile as she passed the laptop to Asuna, who just shook her head.

It wasn't that the boy wasn't handsome, he most certainly was. She could rather pick out a boyfriend for herself, than have someone that only Ino knew as her first one.

"No thank you, Ino. I'll get a boyfriend myself."

Ino sighed, taking the laptop back and muttering something about Asuna being a 'bit more troublesome than Shikamaru claims I am'.

"That's rude."

* * *

Once all four girls were at Ino's place, the blonde haired blue eyed nearly 18-year-old threw in a movie for them, with Asuna sighing when she caught sight of what it was.

"Really Ino? Really? Do you want me to bawl my eyes out?"

Ino just titled her head, wondering what the problem was. "…It's 'The Notebook'…"

"Exactly. Also known as 'the last movie I watched with my mother before she died'."

Ino's eyes widened just a fraction when she realized what she had done, and put the film back in its case, apologizing to Asuna, who claimed it was all right.

Hinata, however, could see it was not all right. Asuna was good at hiding her emotions about certain things, but not about her mother. Asuna's mother had died nearly six years ago, and it still cut Asuna like a knife when people talked about her mother sometimes. Hinata could understand it, though, having lost her mother at a young age, she knew the hurt Asuna had been going through.

"All right! So, we can watch 'Howl's Moving Castle' or 'Tangled'."

All it took was the collective 'Howl' for Ino to put the DVD in and take her seat on the flood beside Asuna, while Hinata and Sakura sat on the couch.

"Oh, wait, popcorn!"

Asuna sighed.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

By four in the morning, Hinata was already fast asleep on the couch, her normal place, while the other three girls were wide awake and in the kitchen, having a late night snack of ice cream, Chex Mix, and Dr. Pepper.

"Asuna," Sakura spoke, finally getting the chance to ask Asuna the question she had been wanting to all night. Ino kept interrupting and then Sakura would forget her question. "Daisuke's going to meet us on campus, right?"

"Yup." Asuna nodded as she spoke, sticking a spoonful of her ice cream and Chex Mix in her mouth.

"Oooh, lovey dovey stuff is coming up." Ino giggled like a schoolgirl for a second, before Sakura took the ice cream scoop and attempted to hit her in the head.

"Ino!" Sakura's face was bright red, indicating that, although she and Daisuke, Asuna's older brother, had been in a relationship for over two years, it was still something she didn't like other people talking about.

"C'mon, Sakura. It's been what, nearly three years? You're still easily embarrassed by it?"

Sakura shook her head, trying to turn her attention to something other than Ino or her ice cream. "No… I just… I don't like other people talking about it."

Ino thought about that for a second, and nodded. Sakura didn't really seem like the type to be shy about her relationship with someone, but she actually was. She hated when people brought it up in certain settings, and hated it altogether when her parents tried to walk about it.

Her father didn't really care that Daisuke was five years older than her, no.

He cared more about when Daisuke was going to ask Sakura to marry him.

"She's only ok with it when I'm talking to her about it, or Daisuke is." Asuna smirked as Sakura's face when pale, and Ino let out a shocked sound.

"That's not fair!"

"Asuna, I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

By six o'clock in the morning, everyone but Asuna had fallen asleep. She was lying in her sleeping bag, wide awake, thinking. She was truly excited to be heading off to college, but also nervous about living away from home for the first time. Konoha University was not a commuter college, you had to live there or nearby if you wanted to attend, otherwise you had to take online classes, which didn't really make sense to her since she had a scholarship for basketball.

What worried her the most about everything was leaving her father with her younger brothers. Since her mother had died, Asuna had been the one to care for her younger brothers, the youngest who was just a baby when his mother died.

Sighing, Asuna rolled over onto her side, staring at nothing in particular.

_Everything will be fine… daddy can take care of them… I know it._

Asuna had to hold back a laugh, as she knew there was likely to be a call right away about her dad burning something he and his youngest children were to eat for dinner one night. She had a bet that it wouldn't take even two days for Shinsuke or Souta to call her and beg her to some home.

_Yeah. Everything will be fine…_

**END CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I just finished writing this chapter. D: I'm sleepy. It's four minutes until midnight here.  
I'm going to bed and watching the second Shippuden movie.  
Goodnight~


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Early was usually a good thing. Unless you have a scholarship. "Myuki, get your act together or I will get the school to revoke your scholarship!" _I hate my life!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Early Practices, Enrollment, and the Love Letter Mystery Solved**

Asuna could feel knees about to give in. the only thing she hated about basketball, after ten years of playing it, was running suicides nearly every practice when she was in high school. She was good at it, yes, but she still hated it.

Her coach could tell, as she watched all the girls, she noticed the unhappy look on Asuna's face, her being the only one showing her disdain for running suicides.

It wasn't because they were running suicides Asuna was unhappy. She was also trying to get over a cold that she had contracted, and it was making it harder to run suicides.

"Myuki, get your act together or I will get the school to revoke your scholarship!"

_I hate my life!_ Asuna sped up at hearing her coach yell at her. It was a strain on her lungs and her sore throat, but Asuna wouldn't give in just yet.

Not until it killed her would she give up.

* * *

"Miss Myuki, I have your schedule all set up now, based around your preferences for this semester. If you need any help with planning next semester, I'll be glad to help you out."

Asuna smiled as she nodded at her advisor, before taking the schedule. Her cold ended up being nothing but a 24-hour bug, and she was back to normal the next day, just in time for a meeting with her advisor."Thank you very much. I'm sure I'll see you before the semester ends." She laughed, walking out of the room to where Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were waiting. The girls had planned their schedules together as best they could, trying to get at least one class together, which just so happened to their College Algebra class.

"I have History with Ino…" Asuna gave a smile, glad she had someone in her class.

"Hinata and I have finance together." Sakura smiled over at the shy girl, who gave one in return.

"I-I have Physical Science w-with Ino…"

"And I have Government with Sakura!"

That was when it suddenly dawned on them. Asuna had only two classes with people she actually knew.

"…Why am I becoming a teacher again?"

The other three laughed, while Asuna just stared.

_…I was serious…_

* * *

"Should we have stayed with her?"

"No."

"You're so nice, Ino…"

Sakura sighed and looked down to the track field. Hinata was standing there, holding the love letter she received at the start of summer in her hands, looking more nervous by the second, as she waited for her secret admirer to show up.

She knew they should've gone down there to wait with her. Hinata was not one to do certain things on her own, and this was one of those things. She had never had a boyfriend, and had no idea how to deal with boys without being scared out of her mind.

"I think we should've gone with her."

"I agree with Sakura."

Ino looked at both of them with a slight glare, before looking back to the track field. "Oooh, he's here!"

All three of them just watched as a blonde haired, nearly eighteen-year-old guy ran onto the field, giving Hinata a bright smile.

Asuna's mouth dropped open when she realized who it was. "_Holy crap…_"

Sakura glanced at Asuna, raising a pink eyebrow in confusion. "Problem?"

"He was in my math class last year!"

"…And?"

"Hinata was in my class too!"

* * *

"Hinata-chan~~!"

Hinata jumped slightly when she heard someone yell for her, before turning around to see who it was. When she saw him, her face went bright red and her heart rate quickened. It was _him_. The guy she had seen so many times at their school, and yet never talked to, even when they were in the same class in their Senior year.

She had adored him. Hinata's crush on this guy was no secret to Asuna, who was in their math class as well, tried many times to get the two to talk, but to no avail.

"N-Naruto-kun…"

Naruto Uzumaki gave a bright smile to Hinata, making her feel faint. She loved his smile, how his eyes brightened up when he did so.

"You came! I'm so glad!"

"Y-You… you s-sent th-this?"

She held out the love letter, and he nodded. "Yup! I did! I wanted you to know that I really, really like you Hinata-chan, I wanna go out on a date with you! What do you say?"

Hinata's eyes widened even more than they already had when he said he liked her.

"…Hinata-chan?"

Naruto's eyes nearly bugged out when he saw Hinata fall over, having fainted from her excitement.

"Hinata-chan?!"

* * *

"Oh, she fainted."

Asuna nodded at Ino's statement."Should we go help?"

"…No, he can take care of her."

Sakura sighed, shaking her head. "You two are awful."

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note: **There's a little bit of NaruHina for you~

For info on this and other fanfics, please go to my profile. There is a list of what I am working on and how much has been done to them.  
(I'M ALSO VERY SORRY THIS IS SO LATE. I HAD SOME OF IT WRITTEN, AND THEN MY DOCUMENT DELETED WHAT I HAD WRITTEN.)


	4. Dorm Room Set Up

Summary: Boys were not supposed to enter the girls' dormitory. Daisuke did not get the memo. "Asuna!" "Stay out!"

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dorm Room Set Up**

"Is Daisuke coming by?"

"Don't know." Asuna shrugged when she responded to Sakura, while she continued to pull items out of her boxes she had brought with her. Both of them had been wondering when her older brother would show up, but Sakura had been the one to ask, as she desperately wanted to see her darling boyfriend. "I'll think he'll be coming by later. Or when I text him. whichever happens first."

Sakura nodded, sighing as she flopped back on Asuna's bed. They weren't sharing a room this time around, but Ino had already finished unpacking and ran off to see if Shikamaru was done unpacking his stuff and would hang out with her.

Hinata was still unpacking her stuff in the room she was going to share with Sakura, but kept getting distracted when Naruto would text her. Although she ended up fainting when he asked her out, she still had no problems texting him and he still wanted to date her.

It shocked Asuna at first, but then she was happy for them.

"I bet Daisuke will propose to you on your anniversary."

Sakura's eyes widened a bit as she stared at Asuna, who continued to unpack like nothing had happened. "…what?"

"Yup. I bet Daisuke will propose to you in six weeks."

"Asuna-"

"Sakura, just trust me." Asuna looked at her best friend and gave a slight wink before returning to her boxes. Sakura continued to stare at her, before letting out an exasperated sigh.

"You're insane."

"I know."

"Asuna!"

"Stay out!"

Daisuke stopped before he ran into the dorm room, staring at his sister. Asuna had yelled at him before he got the chance to enter the room. She had read the handbook over multiple times, and it said that boys were not allowed to enter girls' dorm rooms. She would not take the chance of being kicked out because her brother entered their room.

"Asuna…"

"Daisuke, seriously. I don't want to be kicked out because you entered out room."

Daisuke blinked, before nodding and sighing. "All right. Where's Sakura?"

Asuna rolled her eyes. She knew that was the real reason he came here. He had to see his darling girlfriend. "Sakura! Daisuke's here!"

It didn't even take five seconds for Sakura to be out of her room and hugging Daisuke. It made Asuna smile, because she could see just how in love her brother and best friend were.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too, beautiful! But you're here now, so, no need to worry about anything right?"

Sakura nodded, smiling as she hid her face in Daisuke's shirt. She wasn't embarrassed or anything, she just happy. She was happy she could finally be with Daisuke more than just on breaks.

"All right, you lovers." Asuna sighed and put her hands on her hips, smiling as she looked at the two. "If you're going on your date, get going all ready. I have to go to work soon and I won't be back to let Sakura in when you get home."

Sakura pulled away with a sigh, but nodded. "Let me get my purse and I'll be ready to go."

Daisuke just smiled and watched her as she ran off. He knew it would take Sakura a bit longer than two minutes to get her purse. So, instead of just standing there without saying a word, he reached into his pocket, pulled out a box, and threw it at Asuna, who barely caught it.

"…holy crap, I was right!" Asuna gave a bright smile as she opened the box, knowing immediately what it was.

"Hush!"

Daisuke ran over to Asuna quickly, taking the box and shoving it back in his pocket before moving back outside the door, making it look like he hadn't moved an inch when Sakura came back into the room.

"All right, let's go! See you, Asuna."

"Yeah, yeah." She smiled as the two left, shutting the door behind them. Sighing, Asuna flopped over on the couch.

_Make her happy, Daisuke._

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note: **A short chapter... I'm sorry, these first ones are so short...  
I plan to make them longer as the story goes, so, bear with me~  
Next chapter, we get to see one of my favorite characters. :D  
Any guesses as to who he or she may be?


	5. Of Spilled Coffee and Hot Guys

**Summary:** Asuna may work at Wal-Mart, but she usually does not run into hot guys and spill her coffee on them. "…I am so sorry!" "Hey, don't worry about it. It's not like it's gonna wreck my shirt. …right? I mean, this is my favorite shirt…"

* * *

**Chapter 5: Of Spilled Coffee and Hot Guys**

"Thank you, please come again!" Asuna waved at the customers who had just finished checking out at her register, giving a smile as they did to her. Being a Wal-Mart cashier wasn't the most glamorous job, but it was one she actually enjoyed, part of the time.

The part, she hated it. There were a number of people who walked in wearing the bare minimum, and they somehow always ended up going through her check-out lane. It embarrassed her beyond belief whenever a too lovey couple came in, hands all over each other acting like it was the end of the world or something.

She still smiled, trying to get through it, while silently being thankful that she was single and had no reason to deal with that stuff yet.

_My life sucks… my life sucks…_

This was one of the latter times. An all too in love couple was wrapped up in each other, doing more than normal kissing, making Asuna's face red as she checked out their items, glancing at her watch.

_Last one. These people are my last customers and then I can go get my Starbucks from Rei and leave… thank you, Lord._

"Um, ma'am?" Asuna finished checking out all their items, but the two weren't paying any attention. "…sir?"

The guy barely paid any attention as he laid down twenty dollars. Asuna quickly took it and started to make change, before she noticed the couple had left.

"…I'll just leave that in the register…"

When she looked to the clock again, Asuna noticed it was finally time for her to leave and she shut down her register before running off to the break room.

* * *

"Another one of those couples?"

"Mm." Asuna nodded as she relayed everything to her coworker Rei, who in turn handed over Asuna's coffee. "It was awful. They even left without taking their change!"

"Sheesh. There have been a lot of couples lately. Must be something in the water."

"You're so mean, Rei." Asuna smiled as she threw her jacket on, intending to leave right away. "I have to get back to campus before I get locked out. See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Asuna continued to smile as she left the room, pulling out her phone and scrolling through texts, not paying attention where she was going.

At least until she ran into someone, gasping when she dropped her phone and, obviously, spilled her coffee all over them. She didn't even worry about the fact that her phone may have been out of commission at that point. All she was worrying about was that she ended up spilling her hot coffee all over a guy.

A hot guy at that.

"I…I am so sorry!"

The guy just looked at Asuna, before flashing a smile. "Hey, don't worry about it. It's not like it's gonna wreck my shirt. …right? I mean, this is my favorite shirt…"

Asuna blinked, looking him over for a second. He was fairly tall, just a few inches taller than her, had spiked up black hair and eyes to match, and was wearing a nearly black dark blue shirt with a black jacket and jeans.

She really hoped it wouldn't stain his shirt. Asuna shook her head after a minute. "I… I hope it doesn't! I mean, it was just coffee with some add-ins… I don't think it would stain."

He nodded, still smiling at her. "Don't worry. If it does, I bet my mom can fix it. Anyway, let me introduce myself. I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"I'm Asuna Myuki."

"Do you go to Konoha University?"

"Mm-hm… I'm going to be a teacher." Asuna smiled at Sasuke, whose smile grew even more.

"Really? Me too. I bet I'll see you in some of my classes then. Later!" Sasuke waved as he walked off, leaving Asuna. Although his back had been turned to her, she gave a slight wave in return, smiling to herself.

_Sasuke Uchiha, huh… I have a feeling we'll be great friends…_

* * *

"You met a boy!"

"What?!"

Blinking, Asuna nods as Sakura gives a slight shriek at finding out Ino's statement was true. After Asuna returned home that night, she'd had a smile the entire time. When Ino got home, she noticed it, and realized Asuna had definitely met someone that night.

"Who is he?!"

"What's his name!?"

"What does he look like?"

Asuna sighed, leaning back in her seat before smiling as she spoke. "He's a teaching student here. His name is Sasuke Uchiha and he had black hair and eyes. He's _gorgeous_."

Sakura blinked, smiling as she tackled Asuna in a hug. "You're in love! Isn't it a great feeling!?"

"Sakura! I am not in love with someone I just met!"

"But!"

"Nope!" Asuna got up and left for her room, leaving the other three in their living room.

"… she loves him, right?"

"Totally."

* * *

_I don't love him._

"Oh, high school science?" Sasuke's face scrunched up at that, while Asuna just nodded with a smile. "You like science?"

"Somewhat. Why, you don't?"

"Not particularly. I like math more, so, I'm planning to become a middle school math teacher."

After their first meeting, Sasuke was the one to contact Asuna first. She had meant to, but he beat her to it when he realized he was in a class with her older brother, Daisuke, and got her number from him.

It shocked her when she picked up her phone and he said hello to her. She knew she hadn't given Sasuke her number after their run-in, but then assumed he got it from someone.

"Hm… you would be a good math teacher."

Sasuke just laughed. "Thank you. I bet you'll be a great science teacher."

"Much obliged." Asuna smiled, just watching Sasuke as he returned to his English paper. She had done that a lot recently as they started to hang out with each other. They would talk for a bit, and then Sasuke would start to work on his English or math homework, and she would just watch him for a bit.

_I think…_

She knew exactly what was happening.

_I like him…_

**END CHAPTER 5**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sasuke~  
I love that boy.


	6. Don't Diss Tennis Players

**Summary:** Shikamaru makes mistakes all the time, and then passes them off as 'troublesome'. However, dissing his girlfriend's sport, the one that got her into this school, was not something that could be passed off as a troublesome mistake.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Don't Diss Tennis Players**

Tennis is a fairly simple sport, as long as you don't go into all the technical things that Ino knows. She knows all the rules and will explain them to you should you ask. Hinata found this out the hard way, after asking Ino why some people passed tennis off as a non-sport. It took two hours for Ino to relay all the rules. Hinata warned Sakura and Asuna not make the same mistake, and to just Google it.

Ino had explained tennis to Shikamaru when they started dating a year ago, as he knew next to nothing about it. He regretted asking her after she went to a long explanation. Every since, he has known not to say, in front of Ino at least, that it seemed like a lame sport to him. He was not a fan of tennis, and never planned to be one. It was just a matter of time until Ino found out her darling boyfriend didn't like her sport.

* * *

"So, Ino has no clue you don't think tennis is a real sport?"

"Nope."

Sakura made a face at that, scrunching up her nose a bit, while Asuna sighed and shook her head. They had been in the library with Ino and Shikamaru to study for each of their classes, when Ino had to run off to tennis practice. Neither of the girls knew Shikamaru didn't believe tennis was a real sport, and it shocked Sakura a bit.

"I'd like to keep it that way too, if you don't mind."

"Why?" Sakura glanced over at Asuna, who had resorted to texting someone on her phone in an attempt to get out of the conversation and completely ignore whatever was said, so she didn't accidently relay anything to Ino. _Most likely Sasuke…_

"She would have a fit."

"And challenged you to a match…" Asuna mumbled, making Shikamaru look at her with a confused look.

"What?"

"She will. Daisuke did that by accident last year, and she challenged him to a match. She won, mostly because Daisuke's never played tennis before."

"How troublesome."

"When she finds out you don't think it's a real sport, she'll go after you."

_"Excuse me?!"_

The shout made everyone around them jump, and made Asuna screech a bit, as they all realized who had said it. Asuna hid her face in her text book, Sakura tried to give an apologetic look, while Shikamaru sighed.

"Ino, don't yell in the library."

The blonde haired girl was trying not to yell again, but her face was giving it away that she was upset. None of them had expected her back so soon, and they didn't even hear the thumping of her bright blue wedges this time.

"Shikamaru…"

"…what?"

"We're having a match tomorrow!"

* * *

"…Why am I here?" Sasuke gave a smile to Asuna, while she laughed a bit as they took their seats on the bench outside the tennis cages. A cold September wind hit her, and she shivered as she pulled her black and white plaid jacket around herself even tighter, thankful for the fact she had worn her long-in-back-short-in-front black skirt and long sleeve pink and gray shirt, even though she was wearing flats, since she had on her black tights.

"You're here to support your friend!"

"…Shikamaru's my friend?" Sasuke laughed at Asuna's shocked face, before pulling his own black jacket around himself, wishing he had worn long sleeves instead of his short sleeved dark blue shirt with his jeans and tennis shoes. "I'm kidding, Asuna! He is my friend, and I will support him."

"Good!" Asuna smiled as Sasuke sat beside her. Every since they had met she had liked him more and more with each passing day. _One day… I will ask him out…_

Sakura was sitting beside Asuna, feeling nice and warm despite the cold, thanks to her stripped three-quarters sleeve shirt, black jeans and sneakers, not even bothering with a jacket. Daisuke was beside her, praying the match would end quickly so her could run to his car and get his jacket, berating himself for wearing shorts and a short sleeve T-shirt.

_I hate my life…_

Hinata was two seats over, wearing her long sleeve off-white shirt with dark jeans and tan heels, probably feeling the warmest out of the other two girls, thanks to Naruto's bright orange jacket. Because he had handed his jacket over to Hinata, Naruto was currently freezing in his tank top and short, wishing he hadn't been so stupid as to wear it.

Shikamaru was already on the court, dressed in a dark green long sleeve shirt with black jeans and sneakers, wishing he had kept his mouth shut. "Troublesome…"

Ino walked onto the court a few moments later, wearing her blue and gold Konoha University tennis uniform and tennis shoes. The second she saw Shikamaru, she gave a slight glare, making him sigh.

"…did she just glare at him?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he looked at the couple, while Asuna giggled.

"Ino adores tennis more than she loves Shikamaru…"

"I see…"

* * *

The match started, with Ino serving first and Shikamaru completely missing as he attempted to get the ball, making Ino laugh. "Problem!? I thought this was just a troublesome sport to you!"

Shikamaru's eye twitched in annoyance. Ino had always been a bit… competitive, but this was new. She never yelled like this to anyone on the tennis court, always preferring it to be quiet.

He tossed the ball back over the net, Ino catching it after it bounced once.

She smirked a bit. She knew this would be over quickly. Shikamaru was not going to win, he had never played before. Baseball was his sport, not tennis.

_I give it… ten minutes._

* * *

That was all it took. The match was over in ten minutes, with Shikamaru conceding defeat after not hitting the ball once.

"So? Don't think it's a real sport now?" Ino gave a smug smile, as Shikamaru sighed and shook his head.

"No… sorry about that."

"All is forgiven. Now, date!" Ino grabbed his hand and ran out of the courts with him, making him sigh once again.

_Why do I put up with her?_

* * *

"Well… now what?" Asuna smirked a bit when Sasuke asked her that. They were the last ones at the tennis courts. Once Ino and Shikamaru left, everyone else followed suit, leaving Sasuke and Asuna alone.

"You play soccer, right, Sasuke?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Let's play one-on-one!" Asuna smiled, while Sasuke stared at her. She was wearing a skirt, there was no way she could play in a skirt.

"…You're in a skirt…"

"I have a spare uniform in my car. Let's go!"

Sasuke smiled as Asuna took his hand and dragged him to her car, intending to drive over to the soccer field.

_Hm… maybe I should ask her out…_

**END CHAPTER 6**

* * *

**Author's Note: **OOH, LOOK. ALL FOUR COUPLES. :D  
So, yeah. I'm not good at describing clothes. .


	7. The Date Stalkers

**Summary:** Asuna is not starved for love, no matter what anyone says. She just wants to make sure Hinata's first date goes well. That's why she dragged Sasuke to stalk them with her.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Date Stalkers**

Asuna has never been starved for love. She was nearing her eighteenth birthday and had never had a boyfriend, yet, she didn't care much. The one date she had in high school was a bust, as the guy was full of himself and thought Asuna would be putty in his hands. He was proven wrong when she punched him in the face for trying to make a move on her.

When Hinata ended up with a date with Naruto, Asuna was excited. She was happy her dear friend had a date, her very first date in fact, and hoped it would go all right.

Which is why, when the day of the date came up, Asuna called Sasuke up, asking him if he wanted to stalk Hinata and Naruto with her.

His response was that he was about to call her and ask the same question. Now, they were silently following behind Naruto and Hinata as they walked through campus. Naruto had, so far, taken Hinata to a, surprisingly, fancy restaurant.

While they were there, Asuna and Sasuke hid themselves behind menus, watching the two. Asuna was busy fawning over how sweet Hinata looked in her mint green, white polka dotted dress and rose-brown penny loafers. She did wonder, however, why Hinata decided to take her silver oyster shaped purse with her, but didn't mind after a bit.

"She still looks so cute!" Asuna giggled, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. Sasuke just rolled his eyes, wishing Naruto hadn't worn his bright orange, long-sleeve T-shirt and black jeans and tennis shoes. He looked more like he was going to a basketball game.

Sasuke and Asuna, while they were 'date stalkers', as Sakura called them, were dressed like they were on a date. Asuna was wearing a lilac dress with sparkling silver embellishments, along with her bowed wedge heeled shoes, while Sasuke was wearing a white button down shirt and dress jeans, with his tennis shoes.

The waitress even asked the two if they were on a date, to which Asuna instantly went red in the face and stammered while Sasuke politely said they were not, just hanging out.

No one else mistook them for a couple for the rest of the night, much to Asuna's glee.

"Oh… Naruto's taking her to an arcade?!" Asuna looked shocked, while Sasuke looked confused.

"I don't get him… why would he take a girl, on their first date, to an arcade?"

Asuna shrugged, before grabbing Sasuke's hand and dragging him with her into the arcade, avoiding the couple at all costs.

"Hinata-chan, you've never played Pac-Man?!"

Hinata's face turned a pale pink while she shook her head. "N-No… I never w-was one for v-video games…"

Naruto gave her a bright smile. "That's ok! I'll teach you how to play!"

Asuna stared in wonder as she watched the two, before a smile made its way onto her face.

"What are you smiling for?"

"They're… very cute together…"

* * *

"And then he kissed you?!" Ino shrieked a bit as Hinata shyly nodded. "It took Shikamaru six dates before he kissed me!"

"It Daisuke four… but that's only because of our age difference."

Asuna laughed, while Hinata sighed. Hinata was very reluctant to tell them the details of her date, mostly because of the fact that Naruto took her to an arcade, which Ino passed off as his way of getting out with a cheap date night. Sakura didn't think it was that bad, because it meant he wanted to bond with her.

While Hinata explained a bit more about the date to Sakura and Ino, Asuna sneaked away to hers and Ino's shared room, pulling out her phone when it started buzzing.  
"Hello?"

"Hey there, partner in crime."

She laughed a bit, shaking her head. "Hi, Sasuke…"

It didn't even matter that she was missing details of the date that she and Sasuke hadn't seen. If he was talking to her, she was fine with it. she could always get the rest of the details later.

* * *

"He asked you to be his girlfriend?"

Smiling, Hinata nodded at Sakura's question, while she smiled in return with excitement for her friend.

"That's wonderful, Hinata! Congratulations."

"Th-thank you, Sakura-chan… I'm excited."

"You should be. He's your first boyfriend."

Hinata nodded once again, smiling to herself.

_It's so exciting…_

**END CHAPTER 7**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate them so much. (;-;)

To xXmysterious-unknownXx: The next chapter is full of DaisukeSakura moments, so, just be a little bit more patient and you'll get some more. ^.^


	8. Love

**Summary:** Because he knew, from the second he asked her out that first time, that he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Love**

For the first time in five years, Daisuke Myuki is nervous and scared out of his mind. Today, October 20th, is his two year anniversary with Sakura, and he had plans to make it their best anniversary yet.

He left so out of place in the restaurant they were at. While Sakura was dressed up in her berry colored short dress and her champagne shoes, Daisuke was in a button up white shirt and dress pants, feeling like everyone was watching him because he was wearing his tennis shoes.

_I didn't have to change, people…_

Sakura, however, didn't even care about that. All she cared about was the fact that she and Daisuke were out for their anniversary, and he seemed nervous.

_Hm… I hope he's feeling all right…_

* * *

"Daisuke? You're feeling all right, right?"

Daisuke blinked, looking to his left and smiling at Sakura, giving a nod. "Yeah… I'm feeling all right. Why?"

Sakura shrugged, smiling a bit when Daisuke tightened his hold on her hand. "I was just wondering… you seemed to be acting weird today."

After they had finished their dinner, Daisuke insisted on taking Sakura on a walk through the park near the university's campus. His plans were playing out perfectly, and he had just one more before their night was finished.

Soon enough, after a good bit of walking, the two stopped at a bench nearby and Sakura was commenting on how lovely the stars looked that night. Since they had lived in the city their entire lives, it was a rare sight to see the stars so clearly.

"Daisuke?"

Daisuke looked at Sakura, who was giving him a confused look. "…did I ignore you?"

"Yeah. I said your name, like, six times."

"Oh… I'm sorry. I was thinking…"

"About?"

"Us."

"Oh." Sakura smiled, sliding a bit closer to Daisuke after he said that. "And…?"

"We've been together a good bit, huh?"

"Two years…"

"Yeah…" Daisuke smiled, slipping off the bench and getting down on one knee in front of Sakura, smirking a bit when he saw her shocked look. "Sakura…"

"No way…" Sakura blinked, already feeling the tears welling up in her eyes. The only thought running through mind at the moment was that Asuna was right. Daisuke _was_ going to propose soon.

"Sakura, I love you. I don't ever want to think of you being with someone else, and I don't want anyone else but you. So, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Daisuke didn't even get to slip the ring onto Sakura's hand before she tackled him a hug, and all he heard was a string of 'yes's, over and over again. "Aw, Sakura… I love you."

"I love you too!"

* * *

"Ah, what a pretty ring!" Ino grabbed a hold of Sakura's hand, making the latter girl laugh. After she and Daisuke got done with their walk in the park, which ultimately ended with them engaged, he took her over to the apartment of a friend of his, where there was a small engagement party waiting, shocking her even more. Every one of the girls had gathered around Sakura, wanting badly to look at her ring, which she swore to them was just a simple bronze colored band with a circle shaped diamond in the middle.

"Daisuke said it was your mom's engagement ring, Asuna."

Asuna smiled, nodding as she realized that it was, in fact, their mother's engagement ring. "Yeah, it is… mama would be happy! She loved you like a second daughter, girl!"

Sakura just smiled. "Glad to know."

* * *

While the girls were fawning over Sakura's ring, the boys, Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke, were just watching them, alongside Daisuke. He didn't mind there wasn't any talking going on between the four. In fact, he had only known Shikamaru the longest, while Naruto and Sasuke were new to the group.

"So, Shikamaru, when are you gonna propose to Ino?"

"Never."

Daisuke raised an eyebrow, while Sasuke and Naruto sighed. That was the response Shikamaru always gave.

"Why not?"

"Because it's troublesome. All I'm planning to do in the future is buy her a ring and give it to her. She can work out everything for the wedding."

"Stupid head." Daisuke gave a slight glare to Shikamaru, who gave one right back. "That is not how to do it. no one cares if it's troublesome to you, it's something every girl dreams of and you have to do it right."

"Sheesh, fine. Whatever." Shikamaru yawned, leaning back in his seat and intending to fall asleep. It was his cousin's apartment after all.

Daisuke just rolled his eyes, looking at Naruto and Sasuke. "Now, Naruto is dating Hinata… what about you, Sasuke? You have a girlfriend?"

Sasuke shook his head, still watching the girls. When Daisuke followed his gaze, he saw it landed on Asuna, and figured it was obvious, considering she was the last single girl in their group.

"Ah… eyes for Asuna, huh?"

Nodding, Sasuke looked at Daisuke. "Think I have a chance?"

"Maybe. But, you know, I have to approve. She is my little after all."

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit. He knew Asuna had an older brother, but didn't know it was Daisuke.

"… you're her brother?"

"Yup."

"…do you approve?"

Shrugging, Daisuke smirked at Sasuke. "We'll have to see what happens, friend."

Sasuke blinked, before nodding and returning to watching the girls. All he could do now was hope.

**END CHAPTER 8**

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, what we have so far are two dating couples, an engaged couple, and the two that are single.

But not for long~


	9. Asking Someone Out is Hard to Do

Summary: When asking someone out, nearly shouting 'I can cook!' is not needed, nor is it very helpful. "Are you asking me out?" "…maybe…?"

* * *

**Chapter 9: Asking Someone Out is Hard to Do**

Asuna was not a stalker, minus the time she and Sasuke stalked Naruto and Hinata on their date. She followed people around at times, but only if she knew them and they realized she was there. Therefore, in her mind, she was not a stalker.

To Ino, she was. Today was no different, as Asuna was waiting outside Sasuke's math class to walk with him to their science class, and because she had a question for him. Because of the question she wanted to ask him, her white heart covered pink dress was feeling tighter than it ever had. She had to pull on the bow adorned collar, and quarter-sleeves, feeling like they were constricting her, and her black tights were making her feel hotter by the second.

_I'm so nervous… I hope I don't trip._ Asuna sighed, looking down at her blue paisley wedges, praying that she wouldn't trip while she and Sasuke were walking.

Not only would it be embarrassing, but it would make it harder for her to ask Sasuke her question. All she was really hoping was that he wouldn't turn her down.

The second the door to the classroom opened, Asuna stood up straight, her heart pounding as she waited for Sasuke to show up.

_All right… he's not going to say no, he's not going to say no._

"Asuna!" the second Sasuke left the classroom, he went straight for Asuna, who was waiting in her normal place. She wasn't expecting him to say her name though, and it scared her and made her jump a bit, confusing Sasuke. "…Are you all right?"

"I-I'm fine!" Asuna squeaked as she spoke, hiding her red face when she realized how high her voice sounded. Sasuke just laughed, making Asuna peek at him between her fingers. "…Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Um…I need to ask you a question."

"Sure." Sasuke smiled, making Asuna's heart beat even faster as she looked at him.

"W-well… we've known each other for a good amount of time… right?"

"…yeah?"

"And… um… well…"

Sasuke watched Asuna, having a pretty good idea of what she was going to ask him.

"You know… um…"

"Asuna-"

"I can cook!" it was silent for a second, with a few people that were walking down the hall stopping and staring at them. Asuna's face went even redder, and she hid her face behind her hands.

Sasuke blinked, before laughing. "Are you asking me out?"

"…maybe…?"

"Aw, Asuna." The second he hugged her, Asuna felt better, accepting the hug and returning it. "I would love to go out with you. I was planning on asking you out today!"

Asuna laughed, realizing that she didn't even need to say anything, since Sasuke had a plan the whole time to ask her out. "I really like you."

"I like you too." There was another moment of silence, before Sasuke spoke again. "We should probably get to class."

"Oh… yeah, you're right."

Asuna and Sasuke started walking towards their next class, in a comfortable silence. Asuna was having a party in her head, all because Sasuke agreed to go on a date with her, while Sasuke was fighting with himself over whether or not to grab a hold of Asuna's hand.

A moment later, he did so, making Asuna's eyes go wide as his face turned bright red out of embarrassment.

"S-Sasuke…"

"I just… I've wanted to do this for a while now…"

Asuna watched him, seeing how nervous he was before smiling and tightening her hold on his hand.

"I have too…"

Sasuke took a glance at Asuna, smiling slightly when he saw her smile.

_Hm. Falling for you was a good idea after all…_

**END CHAPTER 9**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Super short~  
But don't worry. I have a plan for the next chapter, which should be up sometime next week.****


	10. First Date

**Summary:** Sometimes, first dates don't go how you want them to. "…the oven is broken?"

* * *

**Chapter 10: First Date **

"Dad, where's the cookbook?!"

"Where it's always been, Asuna."

"…oh. Thank you!"

Daichi Myuki sighed and shook his head, smiling as he put on his coat and waited for his younger two children to come downstairs. Asuna was trying to prepare for her first date tonight, but was having issues finding what she needed. As the date was going to be at their house, Daichi had decided to take Shinsuke and Souta to the movies, giving Asuna and her date enough time to eat dinner and watch a movie themselves if they wished.

He trusted Asuna enough to not worry about them being at the house alone that night. Asuna was smart, and knew better than to get into anything she shouldn't have. If it were Daisuke with Sakura, however, then Daichi would have been worried. Daisuke was cautious, yes, but he could be impulsive at times.

"Dad, can you come fix the oven? It's not starting up correctly."

"All right, Asuna."

Daichi went into the kitchen, not even trying to look at the mess Asuna had, very likely, made as she was trying to find things.

_She'll clean it up later like always._

Daichi started working on the oven, attempting to fix it. It wasn't heating, nor were the burners turning on. After a few minutes, before sighed, stood up, and looked at Asuna. "Asuna, the oven isn't working at all."

"…the oven is broken?"

"It seems that way."

"What do I do?! He's going to be here in an hour! Dad!"

Daichi just smiled, shaking his head. "You could do what your mother and I did on our first date."

"…what was that?"

* * *

"I can promise you, I have _never_ gone to a supermarket and just bought premade stuff for dinner." Sasuke smiled at Asuna, who returned it. After he arrived at her home, she informed him about the oven, and proceeded to drag him to the nearby supermarket, where they ended up spending nearly forty dollars on anything and everything they felt they would need for dinner that night. In the end, it was mostly snack type foods such as potato chips and crackers, but they were going to make it work.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I was going to make us something really good for dinner, but then I couldn't get the oven to work. My dad tried, but, it's for sure broken…"

"Don't worry about it, Asuna. This works perfectly."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Asuna nodded, watching Sasuke. They had finished their snack-dinner a while ago, and were watching a movie in the living room. Their dinner had mostly been silent, except for the few, sporadic conversations about their classes and things Naruto had recently done that either left them baffled or amused them.

Asuna felt the date had been going well. Sasuke hadn't seemed bored, and she assumed the silence was because they were still trying to get to know each other, even after three months of being friends and spending the majority of their time together outside of class, seeing as how they had three out of their five classes together.

They knew practically everything about each other. Sasuke knew Asuna was the only daughter in her family, as well as the only girl as her mother had died in a collision with a drunk driver three years before. He knew she only had two cousins and they were both girls.

Asuna knew Sasuke was the younger of two boys in his family, and that his brother was named Itachi, was married, and had a daughter with his wife. She also knew Sasuke had a close relationship with his mother, but his relationship with his father seemed a bit strained from what she had heard recently. (His father wasn't the least bit happy Sasuke wanted to be a teacher, instead believing he needed to be a law enforcement official, like his brother had been.)

After another few minutes of silence, the two jumped when the front door opened, and they heard Asuna's brothers fighting.

"Both of you be quiet and go upstairs, now!" Daichi stared at the two for a moment before they ran upstairs, shouting an apology to Asuna and Sasuke.

"You guys are home early, dad…"

Daichi looked at Asuna, giving a smile. "I'm sorry, sweetie. They ended up in a fight after dinner about… I don't even know what, it may have been sports. I'll get out of your way, don't worry."

He started making his way upstairs, before he saw that Sasuke was looking at him, appearing to be somewhat nervous. "I take it you're Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded, giving a nervous smile. "Nice to meet you, sir…"

"Nice to meet you. Do me a favor and take care of my girl while you guys are in college, all right?"

"_Daddy!_"

Daichi laughed as he headed upstairs, while Asuna's face went bright red and she slid down in her seat. "Why does he do that?"

"He wants you safe."

Sighing, Asuna nodded. "Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"I had fun tonight."

He smiled. "So did I."

"Do you… do you think this could be a recurring thing?"

It was silent for a little while, making Asuna believe Sasuke was going to say no, until his smile brightened.

"Absolutely."

**END CHAPTER 10**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh, wow, I'm late, huh?  
Sorry. Stuff happened, I lost my computer for a few days because the cord gave out, and school is ending soon. I only have one day of full classes left.  
After that, I'll be able to write for the majority of the summer, unless I get a job or my summer courses take a lot of time.

Ah, anyway, in our next chapter, a couple of birthdays will be celebrated~ Try and guess whose birthdays will be celebrated.  
See you next week~!


	11. Author's Note: Hiatus

**Author's Note: **So, like, hi.

I haven't updated this for a very long time, I'm sorry.

And now, I have lost my computer for a while because I spilled a glass of water that slipped out of my hand and got my computer, which will not wake up and has to be left alone for a few days to see if it will wake up.

This fanfic will be undergoing revisions, and I may change up a couple of the pairings.

Sorry for this, but, please, bear with me for a while.

Thanks.

-Britt-**  
**


End file.
